Lavender's Blue
by amaya-no-gin
Summary: You'll do anything to protect your loved ones from bad things. That's exactly what Naruto, a librarian, tries to do for Sasuke; even if his methods are anything but sane to the world around them. 'I refuse to let them taint you...Sasuke.'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I haven't finished **'Straight'** or **'Suddenly You'** but I am currently working on both. I just had another story and decided to surprise my beta with it since she liked the idea so much. Personally I think it's ok but I needed to know if you guys think it's worth reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ©, it is still Masashi's. I do own…nothing. The lovely song 'Lavender's Blue' is not mine either; it's an English folk song from the seventeenth century. =^_^=

**Warning:** This is rated '**M**' for a reason. If you have no interest in '**Yaoi**' (manXman relationships) please press the 'go back button' or the little 'X' to safely be exist this page. Now for those you have no problem with such thing; there will be smex, some violence, bondage ( ? I think so…), and other things involved. It's going to be darker compared to the other stories but I'm not sure by how much.

**Summary: **

'_**Sanity is defined only by what we see fit. In that case everyone but us are insane. I refuse to let them taint you with that disease, even if I must save you from yourself, Sasuke.'**_

**You'll do anything to protect your loved ones from things that will do them harm. That's exactly what Naruto, a librarian, tries to do for Sasuke; even if his methods are anything but sane to the world around them.**

**QQQQQQQ**

**Lavender's Blue**

"_Lavenders green, Diddle, diddle,_

_Lavenders blue_

_You must love me, diddle, diddle,_

_cause I love you,_

_I heard one say, diddle, diddle,_

_since I came hither,_

_That your and I, diddle, diddle,_

_must lie together."_

_ English Folk Song_

**QQQQQQQ**

I shouldn't have wanted to taste him, I shouldn't have wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch me in return...I shouldn't have wanted him at all.

It's their fault for trying to take him! Why do I want him…no, why do I need him. It's not fair, it's he's fault for kissing me… but mine for letting him.

.

.

.

I shouldn't be in him room holding the boxer he had cum in while he touched himself last night…this was wrong, so wrong, but I couldn't, wouldn't help it. All I needed was a taste and I'll stop. Yes, I'll stop then.

Staring at the stained, black boxers in my hands, I felt myself begin to harden. It was just a taste…no one would know. I slowly brought the boxers to my face. His scent was all over it. I couldn't help it when a loud moan emitted from me.

"Hhhmmm!"

' A taste, only a taste.'

Slowly, I opened my mouth, giving myself time to back out. That wouldn't happen, not when I was finally getting what I wanted. I shyly pushed my tongue again the white, sticky, substance. It tasted salty but there was something else there that I knew was purely him. It made my body shake with desire and I felt the need to touch him become greater. Staring at the delicacy in front of me I wondered if he would mind if I tasted his essence more.

With the boxers still in my hand, I found myself picking up his dirty, soccer-shirt from his team's victory game two days ago. His scent was still strong on it; it would due perfectly. Licking my dried lips I rushed to my room locking the door behind me.

Putting my treasures on my unmade bed, I stripped quickly before I joined them in all my tanned glory. I picked put the sweat stained shirt. Putting it on, I moaning softly at the feel of it running down my body; it wasn't so hard to imagine it was his hands all over me. My breath became ragged as I shifted onto my knees. The feel of the shirt touching just below the swell of my round ass, made the redness on my cheeks darken. Picking the boxers up, I put my face into it again, feeling the cum coat me.

I could see him so clearly in my head. Rubbing his cock, dripping with pre-cum against my cheeks, chin and lips. He would growl loudly when I didn't open my mouth quick enough as he pushed his tip against my red, swollen, kissed lips. Then he'd groan as I deep throated his large need.

I pushed the boxers into my mouth roughly, pretending it was his penis, and sucked it.

"Hhhmmmm!" It tasted sooo gooood.

His red organ would twitch and harden more as he loved how moist and warm my mouth was. I could almost hear his breath escalate as I hollowed my cheek, and then feel him tug my blond hair hard to make me stop as he neared completion. I know what he wanted as he forced my blue eyes to stare into his onyx ones. I felt myself shiver at the raw lust in his gaze.

I pulled the now soaked underwear from my mouth and lay down on my back with my knees bent upwards. Licking my lips, I began to run my hands along my chest, forcing the shirt onto my perked nipples. I pinched and twitched them, wishing so badly he was doing this. My cock twitched as I moved a hand down gently towards it.

The hand lingered along my happy trail, bypassing my need and travelled to my thighs, caressing them instead. I know he would tease me, wanting to make my body feel hot, so I would beg him. The bastard.

I grabbed my cock and balls; I couldn't stop his name from falling from my lips in a whimper.

"Sa...Sasuke…heh!"

I could see his thin, red lips pull into a smirk at the sound of his own name. One of my hands moved up and down my shaft applying pressure onto my red tip while I brought the other, which had been massaging my balls, to my mouth. I quickly sucked on my fingers making sure they were wet before pulling them out with a slight 'pop'. Bringing my fingers down towards my entrance I wondered if he would be pleased to know I was the only one to do this to my body. Pulling the digits in, I focuses on the look I knew he would have, as I opened myself for him. When I pulled my third finger in I had to bite my bottom lip to conceal the scream that I wanted to let out.

I had read all about this activity before I decided to try it. The books had said it would hurt, but it would be better soon; I trusted them. When the pain and dulled, I shyly moved my fingers around trying to find my 'spot'.

My mouth let out a gasp as I felt pleasure shot up my spine when my fingers pressed against something smooth inside me. Wanting to feeling it again, I pushed my fingers harder into my gland. This was what I had been searching for.

"Aaaahhhh!"

I screamed as my muscle clenched around my fingers when I moved then away from my prostate only to shove them back into it over and over again. I could envision you pushing into me, harder, your mouth releasing your own moans at the heat engulfing you. The sensation was better than anything that I had ever tried before. I began to stroke myself fast while pressing into my gland harder as I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach. My breath was harsh and quick as spots began to cloud my vision of you. My body won't last much longer. I tried to focus on how you would look. Flushed cheeks, sweat running down you toned body and eyes darken further by lust, half lidded as you watched yourself disappear inside me.

I didn't want it to end, but I then you were screaming my name as your body succumbed to your release, I couldn't stop mine. My passage tightened and my member let out its load in streams while my back arched and toes clenched. Your name, the only word on my lips, as my blue eyes opened wide, but blinded as my vision glazed over.

"SASUKE!"

Spent, I removed my hands from my body as I lay on the bed spread eagle. My breath began to slow down; my body was returning to normal, and so was my mind.

That was not a taste.

'What have I done?'

I shook in anger at what I had just done. Not because I did it, but because it wasn't enough. I should be able to let him go now. I had only wanted a taste, but now that I had, my hunger for him only seemed to amplify. I needed him and I would have him; my sanity depended on it and so did his. I won't let them have him. Holding the boxer to my chest, I snuggled into his shirt, letting his dark, rich scent lure me to sleep.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Ok, that was the first chapter for this story as well as the first in-depth citrus scenario I have ever written (blush). There will be move in the next chapter to explain things but for now please let me know what you guys think.

Oh, if you all liked it, you have my beta to thank for that! She's the one who said I should go for it! Then again she like smex so...

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I actually got reviews for this one. Thanks so much you all. My beta seemed to like it too. Also, I updated this one first because the first chapter was very vague. The others are coming! Oh I almost forgot (again) to mention that Naruto is **OLDER** than Sasuke in this. Also their both a little OC….anyway continue on! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this…Saa, fine. **Naruto©** isn't mine and neither are the quotes. There are you happy!

**Warning:** This is rated '**M**' for and contains interest in '**Yaoi**' (manXman relationships). There will be smex, some violence, bondage ( ? I think so…), and other things involved. It is dark and will continue to darken as this continues.

**QQQQQQQ**

_Outside, among your fellows, among strangers, you must preserve appearances, a hundred things you cannot do; but inside, the terrible freedom!_

_- __**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**QQQQQQQ**

"Then they lived happily ever after. The End."

"Yeah! Tell another one Naruto, please!"

I smiled as a watched the little children's happy faces. They were so cute! I loved these kids; they were always willing to listen and learn. They were completely opposite to me when I had been their age. I had been a hyper, uncontrollable kid who would have fought with a brick if I could. But past experience had shown me that not all fights had to be won by fists. Books had been here when no one else was. They taught me things I needed to know and helped shape me. I wanted everyone to experience what I had; that's why I enjoyed working in the library. It allowed me to 'mold young minds'. My boss, Tsunade, thought it was a good idea, which is why I've been reading stories to them in every Friday afternoon for seven years now.

"Awww! I can't. Look, your parents are here to pick you up."

I smiled gently at them as their parents took them away from the children's section of the library; all the while promising their children they would come back. My blue eyes took in the sight of the area. To my surprise, it didn't look like a tornado had thrown-up all of it. Sighing, I began to put the books and toys away. Usually the library was filled until closing time, but with Carnival in town, it was deserted, expect for a couple of faithful book activist. After tidying-up, I looked up at the old, mahogany clock on a pale wall and saw that the time was almost six o'clock.

A frowned replaced the smile that had graced my round, tanned face and my usually wide eyes narrowed as I stood near a book shelve. In was an hour before closing time and there was still no since of you. Pulling a brightly colored book off from a shelf, I began to skip through it roughly.

'Sasuke, you should have been here since four. '

You're usually on time, unless it had something to do with Hinata, your girlfriend. Well, she wasn't really your girlfriend, just one of the few girls that you can stand. People saw that and thought you all were dating. The idiots. The young Uchiha had said she was smart and a good work partner but she wasn't his type.

I took a deep breath; I need to calm down before he got here. It wasn't that I didn't like the girl, she was actually very nice. She didn't like you that way but, she would come talk to me sometimes. The light eyed girl always stuttered and blushed around me especially during our chats, only to speak without blushing to you. I wasn't that oblivious child from my past anymore, so I realize what was going on.

She had a crush on me.

When I had found out, I could have cheered. I didn't like her like that but now, she was one less girl I had to keep away from Sasuke. However, I was still envious of her; she got the title of the onyx eyed man's lover and I was stuck as his adult, best friend. Plus, she got to see him during the hours he was in and out high school. It was times like these I hated being twenty-six. If I had been born just eight years later, I could be graduating with him this year.

I rested my head back on the wall behind me. I closed my eyes as I thought how difficult my life was becoming. There were so many things to decide on concerning my future with Sasuke. Though, it would have been easier if he hadn't started to receive college acceptance letters already. I had partially convinced him that staying right here in North Dakota was better for him and his family since his mother was sick. However, we all knew that his father would have the last word. Sighing, I noted that it was always hard to make life decisions when someone keeps interfering, especially if they were Fugaku. That man had told me countless of times, while Sasuke was growing up, that he didn't approve of my friendship with his youngest son and that I should hang out with people my age.

I smiled as I remembered what I had told Fugaku, when he and grounded Sasuke for coming to see me when he was thirteen.

"A wise man makes his own decisions; an ignorant man follows the public opinion."

"Quoting a Chinese Proverb? Hn, aren't we feeling philosophical today." My eyes opened as I almost fell from my sit when I heard your voice right by my ear. Catching myself then turning towards you, I stared into your dark eyes wishing that they were glazed over from lust instead of playfulness. I licked my suddenly dried lips. I hadn't meant to say it that out loud.

'Oh well.'

"I just have to remember your jerk of a father and presto!" Smiling sweetly at the younger male I tugged playfully at his dark bangs.

"Hn…You two still can't be civil can you." Was the only thing you said as you rolled your eyes and stepped out of my reach.

"He started it, I was just finishing."

I watched as you sat down beside me, resting your head on my shoulder and closing your eyes. You looked drained and stressed, if the dark bags under your eyes were anything to go by.

"You look tired, have you been sleeping?" I asked as I stroked your silky hair. Watching your face relax and your lips parted as you released a sigh; I felt my mind flash back to what I had done with your shirt and boxers a week ago. They were still in my room. Thankfully you hadn't asked for them, but I knew, you knew they were missing. Maybe you thought that your fan girls had taken it, or maybe you were too embarrassed to ask. Either way, it worked in my favor. I had to bite my lip as you pressed yourself closer into my side, causing my body to become flushed and start to pulse with desire. I really wanted to kiss you, touch you, pleasure you; but I couldn't, not yet. You were only looking for comfort from me, not release. I willed my body to cool down as I reminded myself that my needs would be met soon.

"Father wants me to go…"

"I knew he had something to do with this!" I hissed angrily as I wrap my arms around you. "Don't let him get to you. You're not his puppet!"

"Naruto, listen. He wants me to go to Harvard University and study law."

Ever since you were young I watch you practically beat yourself up just to get any words of praise from that man. This needed to stop before you killed yourself and I killed him for making you.

"But you want to be an engineer." I whined, I only acted like this around you, "Sasuke, don't do this to yourself."

I watched as you pulled away from my body, as you passed your fingers, calloused from playing guitar, through your hair at the front. Your eyes opening slightly, giving me a 'not now' look. If didn't help that the white shirt and black pants of your school uniform didn't hide properly the good soccer had done to your body. Squirming in my sit slightly at the subconscious sexual signs you were giving me, I wanted to tell you that you really shouldn't tease a starving man.

"Dobe, your boss wants to go and we're holding her up."

Looking away from you to gaze at the library's entrance I saw Tsunade. The blonde woman was waiting very impatiently for us with her keys in hand and tapping her foot impatiently.

I gave the older woman an eye-closing smile. With her lips pressed tightly, she warily bid us good night and left. After we had locked up, we quietly walked to the Uchiha manor. It wasn't like I minded the silence; I needed time to plan anyway.

**QQQQQQQ**

(1) It really is a quote a Chinese Proverb.

There you have it! Hope you all Liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm updating this again, because I actually broke the second chapter into too. Also I changed the pov a bit….I'll might go back and write the other chapters like this depending on what you guys think…Some **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** so I which one you guys want.

**Disclaimer:** Come on you guys know Masashi owns Naruto©.

**Warning: **Please see previous chapters. Also it's unbetaed…my beta is unavailable right now…CURSE YOU COMMON COLD! I'll have her look at it when she gets better.

**QQQQQQQ**

_A man should not strive to eliminate his complexes, but to get into accord with them: they are legitimately what directs his conduct in the world._

_**- **__**Sigmund Freud**_

**QQQQQQ**

Once we were inside, you went towards your room saying that you had homework to do. I watched as you walked up the stairs and stopped to look in the direction of your parent's room. I knew that you were thinking about the feeble, mentally broken woman lying on the bed; a pitiful representation of the person she once was. Your mother had been like that since her miscarriage with your sister when you were fifteen. The doctors had said the stress of losing the baby had caused her to go into shock and shut down.

I had never seen you cry so much before. I couldn't blame you; I cried too at the fact that two lives had been lost. She had been the only person I felt truly loved you almost as much as I do. I had so much to thank her for, one the reason I was because she let me live with you. After we had become close friends when I was sixteen, Mikoto would take you to see me at the library or the park. She thought it was cute that her little baby had someone to look up to. Once we had talked until it was street lamp and lit. She offered me a ride home. When we got to my neighborhood, she had become unease at the numerous shady characters in the area. She asked if my parents weren't worried about me. I sadly told her they had passed on and that I lived on my own because I didn't want be another file for social system. At that she had declared that I would life with at the Uchiha manor until I no longer wanted to.

So many years had passed and I still lived here. Despite Fugaku's dislike for me, he never asked me to leave- after all, it would go against one for his sick wife's wishes. Blinking away the depressing thoughts I looked at the top of the stairs again. You were going to your room instead; you never did learn to cope with seeing Mikoto like that.

Sighing, I followed your route up the stairs and too my own room two doors down from yours. The house was quiet as your brother, Itachi, and his friends were still away at college. I was thankful for that. Whenever he was here he would always pester you while some of his weird friends try to flirt with us. I didn't mind Itachi much, since he didn't care much about our age gap in our 'friendship'. To him, you were adult enough to do as you pleased.

Wishing everyone would see it that way; I flopped on my orange comforter and stared at the light blue ceiling of my room. As I lay there, I found my thoughts going back to Tsunade and her warning gaze. She had been looking at me like that since she had realized a year ago my feeling for you had changed from innocent mentoring to something more forbidden. In her eyes a person became an adult when they could drink legally. Since you weren't turning were twenty-one soon she would silently watch how I acted around you. She wouldn't say anything to your family. It's not like she could, she had no proof because I hadn't done anything 'wrong' _yet_.

Your birthday would be here in a couple weeks anyway, and then her opinions wouldn't matter since you'd be _legal enough_ in the eyes of the state. I was starting to see why people thought eighteen was a magical age. Waiting a few more days didn't faze me; I already been waiting for almost two years now. June 23rd would be a wonderful day for me, while for her it would be her undoing. She blamed herself for me discovering my feeling for you. I guess it was her fault. She had been pushing me into find my 'special person'.

I had been twenty-four when I come home complaining about the date she had set up. I sat in the living room ranting to you and Itachi about how my 'date' Sai, was a creep and it was the worse one I had been on. Itachi had said it was because I didn't know how to act around people my own age. I would have hurt him if you hadn't pulled me out of there and towards your room. You had us sit down on your bed, and then told me that I was way too good for those idiots and that Tsunade could shove it because only I could pick what was best for me. Then you had kissed my cheek and said you'd stick by me whatever I decided. It was there on your bed I had felt my feeling for you start to deepen and turn from 'I love you' to 'I'm in love with you.' It was sad that you were oblivious to my feeling but it was fine. In time you would be mine anyway, either you knew it or not.

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I heard the sounds of people shouting. It sounded like you and Fugaku were 'talking' about your future. As much as I wanted to interfere I wouldn't. If I did, the loaded gun I kept in my desk would be put to good use and the world would be short one Uchiha. Finally the shouting had stopped only to be followed but the sounds doors slamming.

I pulled myself off my bed and changed into a red shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Running a tanned hand through my bright, blond locks, I made my way to your room. It was time for me to help you pick up the pieces again. You're room isn't far from mine, but to me it feels too far. I should already be with you to protect you from to protect you from monsters; like your father. When I entered your room I'm immediately engulfed by darkness once I shut the door. Sighing, I walk to your bed. You're lying on your stomach with your head turned towards the wall. I can't see you clearly, I don't have too; I knew you always did this when you and Fugaku have a fight. Sitting down near your head on your deep red comforter, I lightly began to stoke your midnight blue hair. I feel you stiffen at first then relax as I coo softly to you. Soon I can hear your breathing evening out, indicating that you were falling asleep. I knew you were crying and felt helpless. I've done this enough time to know you're pattern. I don't mind your weakness, I never will; because as long as you're slightly broken, you'll need me. That way when I had you, it would be so much sweeter.

**QQQQQQQ**

So let me know what you think! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! I'm updating this one again…Saa, I don't know why but I'm almost still working on **Straight's** next chapter so hopefully it will be soon. I'd like to say a big '**Thank You'** to everyone whose viewed, reviewed, story alerted or add this story to their favorites. My beta is feeling better, so hopefully she did her job for this chapter. LOL!

**Disclaimer:** Saa…I own nothing…bbbuuuuuuuuutttt I got my first paycheck today! Soon I will have enough money to buy Naruto© from Masashi! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Warning:** See previous Chapters.

**QQQQQQQ**

_Sanity is very rare; every man almost, and every woman, has a dash of madness._

_**- **__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**QQQQQQQ**

Your birthday was tomorrow and there were still certain…preparations, to be done before we left. I would have finished everything days ago if it wasn't for Tsunade. Since that day she'd seen me comforting you in the library, the blonde woman had made sure I was kept very busy. I hadn't known that a librarian could have that much work to do, but when your boss has you (single-handedly) switch sections around in a three story library, you realize that modern slavery does go unnoticed. I wanted to laugh at her poor attempt for trying to stop us from being together. Was this the best she could think of, or did she have other plans? She wouldn't…couldn't go to the police; I had too much dirt on her husband Jiriya. Not that it mattered since my plan was almost complete. For one, your so called friends (no matter how few) would to take you out to celebrate and of course, I had been invited; I was my idea after all. I had made sure to cancel Itachi's flight back home and invite your father's most loyal business partner over to keep him busy. I chuckled lightly at how easy it was to play with your family once I had gained the rights to your home. Suddenly the label of the 'untouchables' given to your family by the media wasn't as impressive as before. This was another reason I had to get you away from them, they couldn't protect you like I could – the things I would do to keep you safe would never cross their mind.

They've never understood what you needed, not even your mother. She had loved you, but obviously it hadn't be enough for her pull herself out of her own self pity and realize you still needed her. Your brother didn't care much, while your father was more of a sperm-donor who wanted to play his could- have-been life through his offspring. Before we met, you had to fend for yourself whenever your mother went to work. I guess I should thank Fugaku, as his lack of parenting skills was one of the things that brought us together. The other was more…tragic.

When people are young they tend to do foolish thing, like pull pranks, because they think its fun. I had been a master prankster in my teenage years and had a reputation in my old neighborhood as a troublemaker. Iruka, my adoptive parent, had always told me I should be careful and that 'It was all fun and games until someone got hurt'.

Naturally, I didn't listen and told him he was oppressing my rights. It wasn't until I had pulled a prank on a cop named Kabuto Yashima that things turned ugly. How could I have not known that the guy had been on probation for killing innocent civilian during a protest and had been labeled a 'loose cannon'; I'd glanced at the article in the newspaper. How could I have not have possibly known that he could come looking for me at my home; there were rumors he'd stalked people before. How could I not have realized that he would kill Iruka when he wouldn't let him inside our home.

I hadn't been home when it happened but witnesses said the brown haired man had been shot to death.

Even though they had prosecuted Kabuto, I had been forever stained. If only I had thought of what I was doing then, then Iruka wouldn't have gotten shot. I was 16 and refused to go back into the social system, so I fought tooth and nail for emancipation. My social worker had been the one to get me the job at the library after I had moved from New York to North Dakota. To my old friends it seemed that I had vanished but I didn't want anyone from my past to know where I was. I had begun a new life, one that consisted of reading booking and isolating myself instead of socializing and getting into trouble. I had been content with that until you came into my life five months after I had started working there.

It had been the first time you had been left at the library by yourself.

**QQQQQQQ**

_I remember you tried to look brave as your father walked you to the front door while muttering that you shouldn't go near strangers. It shocked me that he left without a good bye once you were inside. I really didn't want to care what happened to you- I had enough to deal with – but found myself following you as you made your way walked around ground floor of the Konoha library. _

_Eventually you found the children's section and found something to read. I found myself smiling at how cute you looked sitting in a secluded corner with a Dr. Seuss book on your crossed legs. Dark eyes stared intensely at the pages, while the bangs of your midnight blue hair framed your slightly round, pale cheeks. How a parent could leave a child like you alone in a public place was beyond me. You could disappear and barely anyone would notice. _

_Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one thinking this as a man made his way to you. _

_I'd bit my lip as a recognized him; he never came here with kids, but always stayed near the children's section. Orochimaru Sannin. His long thinning black hair, sickly-pale skin, and golden eyes made it hard to forget the possible pedophile. Tsunade had talked to the authorities about him but they did nothing because he never touched the children. Seeing your flinch then glare at this same man as his long, twig-like fingers tried to touch your face had me moving from the large bookshelf I hid behind. Before I knew it I was pushing and screaming at him._

"_Don't touch him you pedophile! Why can't people like you leave kids alone!"_

_As soon as the words came out, I could see some parents gathering the children in the area together while others surrounded Orochimaru, looking ready to beat the tall, pale man where he stood. A large man caught the creep in a headlock and dragged him outside with a few outraged parents trailing behind them. Once they were out of sight, I turned my attention to you._

"_Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" I tried to make my voice soft and gentle as I cautiously approached you. I smiled and kneeled in front of you as your surprised, dark-grey eyes only watched me. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?"_

_It felt liked decades before you seemed to snap you out of a trace. You bite your bottom lip while your brow's together, as if concentrating hard on something. _

"_No." _

_I waited for more, but was disappointed when that was all. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"_

"_No."_

"_Is that all you're gonna say?"_

"…"

"_Why won't you talk to me?" I let out a sigh as I ran my hands over my face. _

"_Because, you're a stranger." _

_I felt my face heat with embarrassment. Of course you wouldn't talk much too me; your father had told you not to talk to strangers. "How about this; I'll tell you a little about myself so I'm not a stranger and you can tell me your name or any anything else you want, ok?"_

" …_Ok." I smiled as you closed the book on your lap; marking it with your fingers._

"_My name is Naruto. I'm sixteen and I moved here in May. I don't have any siblings. I like books, ramen and the color orange. Your turn."_

"_My name is Sasuke…I'm eight and I have an older brother whose fourteen."_

"_See, that wasn't so bad. Now, why are you here by yourself?"_

"_My parents and brother are busy."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be your guardian while you're here."_

**QQQQQQQ**

Everything happens for a reason. Even though I lost Iruka, I got you in the process. And there was no way I would let the world take someone else. I don't care what other people said, your safety comes first.

'Sanity is defined only by what we see fit. In that case everyone but us are insane. I refuse to let them taint you with that disease, even if I must save you from yourself, Sasuke.'

**QQQQQQQ**

So there it is! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I happened updated any of my Naruto in like forever so I finally sat my but down to write this. Hope you guys will still read it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ©, it is still Masashi's. If I did own Naruto© a lot of the characters would go insane.

**Warning:** This is rated '**M**' for and contains interest in '**Yaoi**' (manXman relationships). There will be smex, some violence, bondage ( ? I think so…). Oh and THERE IS THE DEATH OF A MINOR CHARACTER! You have been warned.

**QQQQQQ**

_Madness is part of all of us, all the time, and it comes and goes, waxes and wanes._

**- ****Otto Friedrich**

**QQQQQQ**

Emotionless, that's usually one of the first comments you get when people meet you; like a robot you execute everything with perfection. To them you were flawless, but they were wrong. You're not emotionless…you're cautious. You didn't want them to take advantage of you if they saw how emotional you really were. You shut most people out because you don't want to get hurt. You talk to me because you know I'll be there for you…that I would always do what's best for you. You know this, that's why you'll understand when you wake up why I did, what I had to do…for you and only you…That's what I kept telling myself as I tightened my blood stained hands on the steering wheel of the old, numberless pick-up truck I drove on the deserted, dark, dirt road.

I glanced down at the flickering clock on the dashboard and saw it was 11:55 a.m. My eyes quickly shifted to your motionless body in the passenger sit. The makeshift bandages around your head were stained crescent. My bottom lip found its way between my white teeth while I bit down with enough force to break the thin layer of epidermis. I hadn't meant to hurt you that bad, but I would make everything right from now on.

Looking back at it, I may have been to over the top with my retrieving method.

**QQQQQQ**

_Clubs, I learnt were overrated. They were only hump fests for the lonely or horny. I watched from my sit at the bar as the slightly drunken Hinata was flirted with by a boy named Shino who was also intoxicated. She looked completely out of it, but that wasn't my problem. What did cause my anger to spike was the blonde tramp grinding against you on the dance floor. It wasn't your fault, you actually hated not being in control of yourself, but after a little coaxing from me you had let yourself go. The blond, Ino I think her name was, tried to fuse her ass into your front. Why I had let her get near you, was for the greater good, I would make an example of her soon. I saw the part of you that was still able to reason push her away when she had turned and tried to give you a hand job. It was a good thing too, because I had felt myself start to finger the knife in my pocket. _

_Somehow, you managed to maneuver your way through the crowd and back to me. I felt myself harden at your appearance; ebony hair matted to your flush cheeks, while your grey eyes were glazed over with a lust- drunken haze. You quickly ran a hand through the front of your hair as you licked your slightly dried lips. Wordlessly I passed the water I had been drinking to you. After you drown it, you raised an eyebrow at my choice of beverage, but said nothing as your composure seemed to return; maybe you had a higher tolerance than I thought. I glanced at my watch quickly as you turned and scanned the mass of bodies. 11:00, it was time. I excused myself, telling you had to you the bathroom. As much as I hated to leave you, it would only be momentarily._

_I decided that iPhones were expensive but worth it simply because there was an app for almost everything, even setting off the alarm on a house. _

_When I got back inside I saw you talking animatedly on your phone, a worried look plastered on your face. I licked my lips and took calming breaths as I fought the urge to help you calm down. After all I needed you to be frantic for this to work. When you hung up, you quickly announced to your friends that had gathered around you, that you were leaving. Before I can even say a goodbye, you grab my hand and pull me towards where you thought the exit was. I had to say, for an intoxicated person you were sure coordinated – I had hoped being here would have thrown you off a bit. _

_Obviously I would be the one driving, so I quickly pulled your keys out of your hands and pulled you away from the driver's side of the car. Despite your grumping you didn't put up much fight about it. As you were getting into the car a whorl of yellow came flying at you then clinged to your arm._

"_Sasuke let me come with you!" I cringed at Ino's voice. This girl was really getting on my nerves. She just didn't seem to understand that Sasuke would never be hers. I should stab the bitc-_

"_Ok."_

'_What?' I looked at you shocked as you agreed with her. As if sensing my surprise you turned towards me with a frown. "It's not like I want her to come with us, but it will just be easier this way. The last thing I need is her whining, begging and clinging to me."_

_I rolled my eyes as she squeal and jumped into the back sit, unfortunately, taking you with her. _

_I had been driving for a 10 minutes, but I was getting tired of you have to growl at her to get her to stop touching your face, only to stop, giggle then start again after a few seconds. _

_I should have known taking her with us was a bad idea but I didn't mind improvising. I began driving in the opposite direction of the Uchiha Residents. It was only after that I had pulling into a wooded area that you seemed to worry._

"_Naruto." At the sound of your voice I quickly put the car in park then turned to with what some would call a sheepish look._

_I rubbed the back of my neck while giving you one of my blinding smiles. "I think I got us a bit lost." Lying to you was a necessary evil at this point._

"_Dobe." Was all you said, and then sighed._

"_Oh, I have an idea!" It seemed the pig wanted in on the conversation too. "Naruto, why don't you go get help or something while I stay here with Sasuke."_

_That was it. Before either of you could react I had lunged for Ino, pulling her away from you with so much force that let she out a scream. Once I had her head in choke hold, I opened my door then pulled her out of the car through the front. _

_I threw her to the ground then got on top of her, trapping her as I straddled her thighs. My left hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged while my right got the knife from my pocket. "Shut up!" I screamed as I pressed the blade against the skin of her delicate throat. "Just shut up. No one likes that screeching you call a voice! He's MINE, not yours!"_

_She stared at me with frightened, wide, pale blue eyes that shined with tears, as I pressed the weapon hard enough to slightly break her skin. I wanted to laugh as she opened her mouth to let out a sob as a tiny bit of blood trickled down her neck and onto the dark earth beneath us. _

_Suddenly I felt hands gripping mine. "Naruto stop!" you whispered into my ear as you hauled me off of Ino. "Stop, before you kill her."_

_I felt myself drop the knife when you wrapped your arms me, embracing me against your firm body. I purred gently as one of your hands ran through my hair; to me, Ino's quiet sobs were a lullaby. "Ummm…Sasuke."_

"_I get it now Naruto, you…want us be together, right?" You stiffened slightly as I nuzzled my nose against your neck. "Why don't we go back to the mansion with Ino, to make us official."_

"_I hate her."_

"_I know, but you don't want to kill her. Right?"_

"…"

"_That way we could go see someone to help us…get better, so that we won't try to hurt someone, like what you did to Ino."_

_From how nervous you sounded, I knew you thought I was crazy, but that's ok you because you hadn't rejected my feelings. _

"_All right." You relaxed almost instantly then gently pulled back to look at me. "You should go check on Ino. I think I may have hurt her ankle when I threw her."_

_You cringed slightly then nodded. When you were far away from my I swiftly picked up my knife and a large rock from the ground. While you were trying to help her up I aimed the rock for your head. A sickening crack was followed by a thud as you hit the ground. _

_My eyes swept over your limp form to the trembling girl's. I hoped she enjoyed her night because it would be her last. No one had a chance to hear her scream before my knife cut across her neck._

_While she bled out on the forest floor I quickly dragged your body to the other vehicle I had hidden away. Once you were safely inside I grabbed the lighter fluid and matches I had in the back, then set Ino and your new car on fire._

**QQQQQQ**

I would never regret what I did to Ino, but I hated seeing you injured. As the car's clock flashed midnight, I lean over towards you. Kissing your pale, dirt-covered and blood-stained cheek; I whispered the words I had waited so long to say.

"Happy 18th Birthday Sasuke, my love; I know we'll spend many more together."

**QQQQQQ**

Well I hoped that was psycho enough for you guys. Sorry if I offended any Ino lovers. Please note I don't hate her or anything.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
